Forever friend zoned
by kAtExxx
Summary: 'Well we promised to always be friends'. Beck and Jade's friendship/ relationship through the years. Rated M for dark themes, sexual references and cause I'm paranoid. One-shot. Its my first be nice.


When you've been best friends with someone for 10 years you'd think you were friend zoned for life well some how Beck Oliver got lucky , he got Jade West. There friendship started back in 2002 during the summer break. Beck had recently moved to L.A from Canada and he was only beginning to adjust to life in L.A. He was always to shy to start friendships with people he'd never be the one to say hi first so he'd spend most days in his front yard throwing a ball at his two year old sister.

**Beck pov.**

We've been in L.A. two weeks now and I haven't made any new friends I'm still playing catch with Lilly in the front garden. Mom is worrying about me and is telling dad 'I won't develop right' but I think she is exaggerating a bit much. School doesn't start back for another month so I still have plenty of time to make friends.

"Come on Lilly let's go play catch." I told my two-year old sister and led her by the hand out to the front garden with my soccer ball in the other hand. Playing soccer with Lilly isn't fun since she can't block goals or even kick the ball straight. Lilly giggled and held out her arms for me to throw the ball into them. I was about to throw the ball when something hit me in the back of the head. "Ow." I said and rubbed the back of my head. I looked down at my feet and saw a Frisbee. It must've been what hit me.

"Cat you said you'd catch it." I heard a voice whine from behind me.

"I'm sorry." Another voice whined. I turned around to see two girls standing outside my drive way. One of them was wearing a floral print pink dress with her hair in pigtails. The other was wearing a red top with a skull in the middle and a black denim skirt with her hair tied extremely messy in a pony tail.

"Hey girl hair mind passing us the Frisbee?" the girl with the red top asked.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself.

"No the baby." She said sarcastically. I bent down and picked up the Frisbee and threw it to them. The girl in the dress caught it.

"Thank you." She whispered. "You wanna play with us?" she asked quietly.

"Cat!" the other girl scolded.

"Sure." I said dropping my soccer ball. "Just let me bring Lilly inside." I told them.

Once Lilly was inside the three of us went to the field across the road from my house. I found out that the girl in the dress was named Cat and even though she was quiet earlier , the girl won't shut up. The other girls name is Jade and I don't think she likes me to much but I don't care I'm just happy I'm hanging out with someone who isn't Lilly. "What game do you wanna play?" I asked them.

"Pirates!" Cat exclaimed quickly followed by Jade saying No and yelling at her

"What about chasing?" I asked them. They both agreed. "Last one to the pole is on." I said. I counted to three and then the three of us sprinted to the pole. Cat was last there and started crying when we said she had to be on, so Jade volunteered to be on. She gave us a five second head start before running to catch us herself. I noticed that Jade didn't bother to try to catch Cat she was trying to catch me and I don't mind I'm a fast runner if I do say so myself. Jade chased me as fast as she could but I was the tiniest bit faster she extended her arm to try to catch me quicker but I sped up my running. We where running so much neither of us realized that we were no longer on the field but in fact running towards the end of the cul-da-sac. I reached the end of were I could run and Jade was not far from catching me. Soon enough she had me cornered and caught me. "Ha!" she said and smiled victoriously. She began to take deep breaths to control her breathing.

"Hey." I said but paused to take a breath. "Where is Cat?" I asked. Jades pale face went as white as snow.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed. "We left her at the field." She said before sprinting off. Not wanting to be left on my own I followed her. She seemed to know a short cut because she was heading for a really big wall. Once we got there she struggling to get over.

"Want a hand?" I asked.

"No!" she snapped and continued to struggle. I was tempted to tell her that whatever way she was climbing was showing off her underwear but I decided not too. I noticed an electricity box beside the wall and decided to use it to help me climb. Soon enough I was up on the wall and Jade was still struggling to get over.

"Jade try climbing on the electricity box." I suggested. She reluctantly climbed on it and I pulled her up on top of the wall. Jade quickly jumped of the wall and landed on the soft grass of the field. I did the same and the two of us began to look for Cat. "Cat!" I called out. I heard a sniffle from my right. I looked beside me and saw a cat with a tear-stained face.

"I thought you guys got kidnapped." Cat admitted smiling through her tear that were still pouring from her eyes.

"Well we didn't." Jade said bluntly.

* * *

After 2 years Jade and I had become really close friend practically best but she'd always have a soft spot for Cat. The three of us would be starting fourth grade tomorrow and I was super excited but I can't say the same for Jade. She hates school and it seems she is always getting into trouble. Last year Jade was put in a different third grade class than Cat and I so that really upset her. This year she got her mom to make sure she'd be with us. Cat was excited for fourth grade too but she was always excited. Since where starting school the next day my mom had offered to take us down to the pier. There would be a fun fair there too so that would be pretty fun.

I happily jumped into the car and my mom drove down the street to pick up Cat and Jade. It worried my dad that my best friends were girls but my mom had no problem with it. We stopped outside Cat's house and both Cat and Jade emerged from it. Cat was carrying a pink bag with a towel in it if we went into the water.

"Did you not bring a swim suit?" I asked Jade.

"I'm not going into the water." Jade explained.

"Because of what happened last-" I began but Jade cut me off.

"Yes!" She snapped and began to look out the car window.

"Mrs. Oliver are we there yet?" Cat asked sweetly. Jade rolled her eyes at Cat.

"No not for a half hour sweetly." My mom told her. Cat pouted and slumped into her seat.

Once we got to the pier it was crowded but we insisted on going to the fun fair first. Jade had brought a purse filled with her pocket-money since she literally never spends it. "Were do you want to go first?" My mom asked.

"Splash mountain!" Cat exclaimed.

"I dunno I think you might be to short." My mom said trying to discourage Cat from getting her to go there.

"Please." Cat begged stretching out the word.

"Fine." My mom said giving in to Cat's begs. Cat squealed happily and jumped up and down. "Okay follow me." My mom instructed. Cat stayed as close to my mom as possible while Jade and I stood side by side a bit behind her. Once we were at splash mountain they measured Cat to make sure she was tall enough for the ride. She was so my mom bought us three tickets despite Jade saying she'd buy them. We waited in the line for what seemed like hours. It could have only been like twenty minutes but I was only nine at this stage I tended to exaggerate. Once we got to the top the three of us got into the plastic log that was used to move us around the ride. Cat sat in the front and Jade in the middle so that left me to sit at the back. I knew from previous experiences on this ride that the back is where you got splashed the most and the middle the driest.

The ride began to move up the steep hill before quickly clamoring down into the pool of water splashing Cat , Jade and I. I noticed that my mom would not stop taking photo's of us. "Mom , stop." I whined.

"Sorry just one more." She said and took a picture of me sulking at her. We were about to go to the hook a duck stand. Jade claimed she never lost and I wanted to prove her wrong.

"Cotton Candy." Cat said in awe of the fluffy sweet.

"No dear it'll rot your teeth." My mom objected. She hated us having treats before lunch especially cotton candy. Cat frowned. "How about this if you are all good we'll get ice cream." My mom said. Cat and I agreed and Jade muttered something about hating ice cream but it was hard to hear so my mom ignored it.

We were on the rides for a while and at six o clock my mom decided to let us go down to the beach. Cat had her swim suit on under her clothes so she just took of her t-shirt and shorts. Jade got Cat's towel and sat herself down on the sand. "Come on Jade get in the water you afraid of some baby dolphins." I teased. She glared at me

"No just the big ones." Jade objected. I laughed at her before going into one of the little hits to change into my swimming trunks. Once changed I headed into the water and began to play with Cat. We pretty much just splashed each other since we had forgotten to bring any toys for the beach. Cat was trying to jump over the waves that were coming to hit her but she wasn't to good at it.

"Jade please come play with us." Cat begged. Jade remained were she was on the towel.

"No." She told her bluntly. An idea struck me and I wasn't going to let it go.

"Jade come into the water yourself or I'll bring you to the water myself." I warned her.

"Yeah right." She said in disbelief.

"Alright then." I said and began to walk out of the water. As I reached the sand it began to stick to my wet feet. I reached the towel were Jade lay. "Last chance." I told her budge. I bent down and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Beck!" she yelled in shock that I picked her up. She was surprisingly light. "Put me down NOW!" she ordered.

"Nah." I replied and made my way to the water. Soon enough I was knee length in water.

"Beck!" Jade screamed but this was more of a shriek than a scream. I began to lower her down but she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She wouldn't have gotten her clothes wet since it was a black and purple playsuit that went to her thighs. I began to lower myself closer and closer to the water. Jade let out a scream of terror and clung onto me for dear life.

"Beck maybe you should stop." Cat told me.

"Please." Jade mumbled.

"Fine." I said and carried Jade out of the water. I noticed my mom was taking pictures of that entire thing. "Mom!" I moaned.

"Sorry honey, you're just to cute." She told me. I rolled my eyes and placed Jade down on the sand. She stood up and pushed me.

"Ow." I said faking pain. She glared at me before breaking into laughter I did too.

"You're a jerk." She said still laughing.

* * *

When we were in sixth grade one of the most awkward moments of our friendship. We were both invited to a party of one of the most popular students in school so obviously neither of wanted to say no. This was also the first time I saw Jade wear make up and to be honest I preferred her without it. She also was wearing a dress that was a bit 'relieving'. Jade and I walked to the party together without Cat since her parents refused to let her go to the party. Jade knocked on the door of the big L.A. house. Denis ,the person organizing the party, answered the door.

"Hey Beck , Jade party out the back." He told us. Both of us walked out the back together. The back garden was decked up with fancy lights and there was a refreshment table there too. The party was only starting so there wasn't much guests there yet. Jade and I danced slightly to the music coming from the stereo. It was playing SOS by Rihanna. Jade might have been only 12 but she had a really nice figure on her so I felt it hard to tear my eyes from her as she shook her hips side to side.

"You want a drink?" I asked her slightly shouting over the music.

"What?" she asked shouting too.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked again still shouting.

"You know I don't like pink." She shouted.

"No drink. Do you want a drink?" I asked again.

"Oh sure. I'll come with." She said and followed me over to the refreshment table. I took a coke and Jade took a Fanta.

After two hours the party began to fill up and Jade and I were dancing to 'hung up' by Madonna. We were dancing together and we were being pushed closer and closer by the people dancing around us. I noticed Jade stopped dancing and just stared at me. This moment was one of THE most awkward moments I've beer had. I couldn't stop dancing too that'd confuse the hell out of her. I nudged her as I danced and tried to encourage her to start dancing again but the music was cut off. Everyone turned to the stereo were the music had been previously playing. "Hey everyone sit down we're going to start playing a game." Denis told us all. Jade slowly sat down not wanting to show anything off in the short dress she wore.

Once everyone was sitting down Dennis took out an empty bottle of vodka and placed it in the middle of the thirty odd people. "Who wants to spin first?" he asked. No one replied. "Beck?" he asked. I shrugged and leaned forwards to spin the bottle.

"Wait what if it lands on a dude?" I asked.

"Pucker up." Denis said like it was obvious. I sure as hell didn't want to kiss a guy. Most the girls sat on one side and guys on the other except Jade who sat right on the middle of the guys beside me. I sighed and went to spin the bottle. I gave it a good spin. We all watched as the bottle spun around fast. It began to slow down at the dudes side.

"Don't land on a dude don't land a dude." I prayed under my breath as the bottle slowed down. The bottle made a clink as it stopped. I followed the top of the bottle to who it landed on. I followed up the pasty white legs of the person knowing it was a girl since she was in a dress. I followed up wards the girls small chest but I mean she is twelve . I then followed up her long chestnut hair and stopped at her face. Oh shit it's Jade.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" everyone around us chanted. Jade looked just as scared as I did possibly a bit more. Her eyes were wide and for once she didn't open her mouth for some come back.

"Go on dude." Denis said. I bit my lip. I couldn't do this Jade is my best friend plus I knew this was her first kiss even though she wouldn't like to admit it. I took a deep breath before leaning in. Jade didn't move she kept her mouth clamped shut. There was no way on earth she'd open it and to save her the embarrassment I just pecked it anyway. "Boo." Denis said at our kiss.

"Tongue! Tongue! Tongue!" they all chanted. At this point Jade was as red as a beetroot.

"You never specified." I objected.

"Prude." Denis said. "Jade your spin." Denis told her. Jade groaned and spun the bottle. It made almost a full spin except instead of landing on her it landed on me.

"Seriously!" Jade yelled. Well this is awkward.

"This time with tongue." Denis said. Jade stared at me for ages her eyes were filled with fear and I didn't know what to do either. It'd just be my luck to have to kiss my best friend twice in one night.

Jade leaned forward slightly but quickly pulled back. She mouthed 'sorry' to me before quickly standing up and storming out of the party. "Jade." I called after her but she had already left.

"Chicks must really hate you Oliver." Denis said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You should just shut your mouth it's dick heads like you that force people to do shit like this and possibly ruin my friendship with Jade you asshole?" I snapped at him before standing up to go look for Jade she couldn't have gone far we were to walk home together and it was like a twenty-minute walk. I slammed the door behind me and stepped out into the dark street lit by the street lights around it. "Jade!" I called but got no response. I'm almost certain that the figure on front of me walking ever so slowly was her. I ran up to her as fast as I could. "Jade!" I repeated.

"Go away Beck." She muttered. She is probably really embarrassed because she worries too much about what other people think.

"Jade. You did nothing wrong." I said.

"It was embarrassing." She mumbled.

"I was embarrassed too." I said trying to light her mood.

"Yeah well you didn't run out of a party because of a stupid kiss." She muttered.

"I wish people weren't like that." I said.

"Yeah well welcome to the fucked up society we live in." Jade said.

"Well it's okay we only have like half a year left and then we'll be in Hollywood arts middle school away from all this crap." I told her.

"Well if I can't kiss you then how a, I supposed to do it when acting." Jade grumbled.

"It'll be different there. No one will judge you." I told her.

"You can't promise that." She said.

"I can promise one thing." I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"That no matter what I'll always be your best friend." I told her.

"Thank you." She said and looked at me smiling.

* * *

The took longer to come than Jade and I anticipated but the point is it came. Jade was glad of it. They pretty much picked on her for the rest of the year about the 'incident.' Jade told Cat about it but that wasn't a surprise Jade told Cat everything but since then Cat has tried to convince us to go out. Jade didn't seem to keen on the idea. Hollywood arts is so cool but its a bit intimidating that it's a high school and a middle school since most the students are older ones. There is only 15 people in my class which is a good thing since we learn more. My acting improved big time and I heard Cat sing for the first time. (Which was really good-bye the way) and the biggest change is that we have two new friends in our group André and Robbie.

I came back from the grub truck after purchasing a hamburger. I return to the table and squeeze myself between Robbie and André. Jade frowned. Did she want me be to sit next to her I wonder. Jade's hard to understand. She wasn't talking much that day or days before it. I took out my pear phone and slid it down to Jades contact and pressed new message._ You okay?~Beck. _ I pressed send and awaited Jades reply.

**I'm fine.- Jade ** was the reply I got and I knew it was a lie. I didn't want to text her so I decided I'd ask her later when we would be alone.

Once school ended and we'd been to our lockers Jade and I began our walk home together. It was always only the two of us since Cat's mom gave her a lift and Robbie and André didn't live near us. "Jade we're friends right?" I asked her.

"Course why wouldn't we?" she asked rhetorically.

"And friends tell each other everything right?" I ask again.

"Why? What'd you do?" she asked worried.

"I didn't do anything. I just wanna know why you are so sad lately." I told her.

"I told you Beck , I'm fine."

"Jade stop lying!" I snapped. I noticed Jade jumped slightly . "Tell me why you're sad now?" I ordered.

"Promise you won't judge or tell anyone?" she asked

"Promise." I said.

"I had sex." She mumbled. My jaw dropped as low as it could go if this was a cartoon my jaw would've been on the ground. In fact it would have gone through the ground and all the way to bloody china.

"No." I said hoping this was some sick joke she planned out. She remained silent. "Jade." I said in a voice that said 'why'. I was feeling really angry inside this couldn't be the same girl who six months ago couldn't French kiss me. I couldn't show that anger since I promised her I wouldn't judge her.

"I don't know why I did it I was just caught up in the moment and-." She said trying to explain herself. I really didn't want to hear it this wasn't my best friend I knew last week.

"With who?" I asked her.

"Kevin Goldman." She said looking at her feet.

"Kevin Goldman ,the junior?" I asked the anger was becoming to hard to keep in. Jade nodded slowly. I felt my hand form into a fist and I punched it into the street light that was on front of us.

"Beck you promised you wouldn't." Jade yelled at me.

"Yell I lied." I said angrily.

"Ugh." She groaned.

"I don't want assholes taking advantage of you." I told her still angry.

"You dick!" she shouted.

"Then you must want me inside you." I said. Once the words came out of my mouth I instantly regretted them. Jades face quickly turned from anger to sadness. Her blue yes filled with tears and she clenched her fist and unclenched it over and over.

"I hate you." She roared before running quickly away.

"Wait Jade." I called after her but she was gone.

**Jade pov.**

I hated Beck so much at that moment. Its bad enough I lost my virginity in the most terrible way ever I basically got called a slut by my supposed best friend. Some friend you are Beck. Bad enough he lied about that promise so he is probably going to go home at call André his new best friend and tell him how much of a whore I am. I continued running until I reached my house. I fished in my pocket for the house keys and quickly un locked it. Once inside I slammed it shut and fell to the floor in a crying mess. Dad wasn't home he was on a business trip and his wife just needed to go with him and Mom is still in rehab so I guess I'm home alone.

I continue to lay on the floor and sob. I curl myself into a little ball and sob into my knees. I hate Beck so frickin' much you will never understand.

I eventually got up from the floor. I checked the time ,4:08, I cried for almost an hour and a half. I don't think I've ever cried this much but once I started I couldn't stop it started from the fight I had with Beck ,to Kevin for being a douche, to dad for not being here, to mom for being a crack addict and all the way back to Beck. Life sucks!

I mope up the stairs and into my private bathroom. I don't bother to lock the door like I usually would since there is no one home. I turned on the hot tap in the bath and watched as it filled up the tub. Steam from the hot water were hitting of my face but I didn't care. I cared for nothing because nothing mattered any more. I stripped from my clothes since Kevin I've stopped wearing clothes that show off skin not that he did anything just , I feel dirty. I climb into the tub not bothering to turn off the tap. If it wanted to turn off it should turn off itself. Okay I know it can't but still.

I let myself soak in the tub for while before deciding it was time. I reached to the little shelf I had for my shower stuff and reached down for my razor. I traced my fingers against the blades I haven't done this before I'm nervous what if I don't do it right? Is there even a right way to do it? I spent enough time thinking. I pushed the razor down on the inside of my arm and pulled it across. I winced a bit at the pain but ignored it. I looked at my handy work. It wasn't long or that deep but it would scare. I watched as blood poured from my arm. It was a deep scarlet shade. It began to fall off my arm in droplets into the water turning it a reddish pinkish shade. I let my whole arm drop into the water causing all the water to turn red. The hot water was stinging it but I ignored it a closed my eyes and let myself slowly fall into the water.

My head was completely submerged but a load bang downstairs made me pull it out. I knew it couldn't be dad since he would be away until Tuesday and his wife wouldn't come home without him so it had to be a burglar ... and I was naked. I tried to get out of the tub but it made my head feel dizzy. That can't be could. I heard the history persons footsteps come up the staircase and into my room. The person was about to walk into the bathroom because they pushed the handle down but didn't push it open. They decided to ...knock?

"Hello?" I said. My voice had gone a bit hoarse from the earlier crying.

"Jade it's Beck can I come in?" he asked. Yeah Beck come in to a bathroom were people typically don't want people to join them after you called me a slut earlier and made me cry. That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell.

"No leave." I told him bitterly.

"Look Jade I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said earlier I was just surprised." He said.

"Why you think I couldn't get a guy to fuck me?" I asked him angrily.

"No I didn't say that I was just saying that I wasn't expecting you to do that." He said explaining himself.

"I don't like being predictable Beck." I told him.

"Jade I'm coming in." He warned.

"What!? No!" I was too late though dick head walked in. "Get out!" I ordered and threw my shirt at him.

" Jade why is the water red?" he asked his voice worried. His hands were shaking. "No Jade you didn't." He said his voice getting more and more worried but once he saw the razor floating in the bloody razor he broke down. His eyes filled with tears and he brought his hand up to them and let out a cry and just repeated why Jade why.

"Well." Jade paused to think of something to say. "Why do you care?" she asked.

"Because I love you. Like not as a friend more and I don't want you doing this to yourself." Beck said. "And I don't want douchbags like Kevin to think he can take stuff like that from you. Because you deserve better than that. Not some one night stand at a party." Beck told her sweetly.

" Beck I think I love you too." I admitted. He leaned in to kiss me and I leaned forward too. Our lips locked and Becks tongue entered my mouth and mine entered his. Even though it was sweet and all it was still awkward that I was naked. He pulled apart and smiled at me. "Do you mind getting out so I can you know get dressed?" I asked. Becks eyes widened remembering I was naked and must be feeling extremely awkward.

"Sorry." He mumbled quickly and left but I noticed he let his eyes sneak a peek at me but I let it slide since its Beck. I changed into my pj bottoms and a baggy T-shirt with Kermit the frog on it. I tied my wet hair up in a messy bun to keep it from getting my clothes wet. I emerged from the bathroom and Beck was sitting on my bed.

"Sorry." He said again.

"It's cool." I say.

"Can I see it." He asked.

"See what?" I asked.

"Your arm." He explained.

"Oh." I reluctantly extended my arm to Becks view. He gasped at it. I didn't think it was that bad it was only small but Beck was worried about it to him this is huge.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A bit." I answered truthfully.

After that day Beck and I started dating and I didn't cut again and when I was 16 I got a tattoo over it so it wasn't as noticeable. Beck doesn't really like the fact that both are permanent but I love my tattoo.

* * *

**Beck pov.**

Jade at I have been officially dating now for a year and eleven months but she'll argue and say I'm wrong because that's what she likes to do. It was march when we started fighting again. Just after Tori came. Jade instantly hated her mainly because she was a girl she didn't know she can be very jealous at times maybe it's linked with PMS. I don't know. So I was walking into improv class and I was texting as well so I didn't see that I was about to walk into Tori and silly mine/ Jades coffee (it's partly hers because she'll drink it even if it's mine.) all over my top. My lick it was a white one and Jade over reacted a bit. She wouldn't usually do that she is calmer.

I got that Jade was jealous and still angry that Tori spilled coffee on me but come on spilling coffee over her head isn't that a bit much. She looked at me after she done it as if I should me proud of her. I gave her stern look and she instantly frowned. Tori stormed out of class and everyone left so we didn't do much until the bell rang and class was over. She followed me out to be car and if I'm to be honest I debated on whether I'd actually give her a lift and I did in the end.

"Jade why'd you poured coffee on her?" I asked angrily. Jade seemed a bit shocked I yelled at her.

" She poured coffee on you." Jade said like it was obvious.

" That doesn't mean you pour coffee on them." I told her.

" Alright so if Kevin poured coffee on me and you were given the opportunity to pour coffee on him would you?" she asked purposely picking a person I hate.

" That's not fare you can't pick him." I objected.

" Why not?" Jade asked obnoxiously.

"Because you had sex with Kevin and I didn't have sex with Tori." I snapped.

"I don't know that." Jade mumbled she was getting on my let nerve.

"Yes you do you know I'm not going to have sex until marriage." I said through gritted teeth.

"Alright the Virgin Mary keep your panties on." Jade said. That tears it.

"Get out." I snapped at her.

"What?" Jade said that I'd actually do that.

"You heard me." I said. Jade glared at me. I pulled over so she could get out.

"Have fun fucking Vega." Jade sneered before exiting the car and started to walk home. I felt kind of bad I mean the walk home the way she was going was in a bad neighborhood but there was no other way. I sighed and began to drive back to my r.v. Hopefully this'll all blow over by tomorrow.

"Sorry." Jade whispered standing at my locker the next day.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of kicked you out of my car." I said giving her a hug. "Let's just forgive and forget." I said and felt Jade nod her head from were she placed it when we hugged.

* * *

One of the biggest fights we ever had happened a couple of months later they were had started a new school year and Jade had recently died her hair black and wouldn't tell me why. That wasn't our fight though. I kind of started it by being rude but it isn't as if Jade was never rude herself.

"Jade what did it feel like having sex?" I asked casually as we were doing homework. Jade dropped her pen into her text book.

"What?" she asked putting emphasis on the 't'.

"You know what did it feel like having sex." I said again.

"Beck that's personal." Jade snapped.

"Well were a couple I thought we could ask each other questions like this." I said.

"Well you thought wrong." Jade said returning to her homework.

"Its your fault for having it." I mumbled in hope Jade wouldn't here me but she did. That's were it started getting bad

"WHAT! You didn't go there why the fuck would you?" Jade yelled.

"Well I believe that sex before marriage is wrong." I told her even though the was nothing she could do to change it.

"So I'm just a giant whore in your books?" Jade asked.

"No I'm just saying I think its wrong." I said.

"Well sue me and the millions of other American's who had sex as minors you know what sue everyone who ever thought about sex before marriage. " Jade said standing up to look bigger than she was.

"Well I'm just saying what if Kevin had of got you pregnant?" I said.

"Well I'm not do you see a tiny Kevin running around here."

"I'm just saying you could have gotten an STD from that."

"I'd love that just so I could constantly remind you I'm dying from a stupid mistake."

"Stupid mistake. Jade he was your first you'll always remember him for that."

"I can't go back in time and fix it. If I would I could."

"If I could go back in time I'd go to when we were 7 and not give you back your stupid Frisbee." I lied Jade got red in the face and picked up her textbook and threw it at me. I dodged it though. "Careful I don't want anything you touched to touch off me don't want your whore disease." I said in a mocking tone.

"Don't you dare call me a whore Beck Oliver." Jade warned stepping closer to.

"What you gonna do about it ,Slut." Before I could do anything Jade slapped straight across the face. I was surprised at first. It actually kinda hurt and it was sure to leave a mark. I looked at Jade all I saw was pure anger her eyes held tears she refused to let fall.

"I warned you." She told me before leaving the R.V taking her bag quickly. I heard her start the engine of her car and driving away. I put my hand up to face. I never believed Jade was capable of doing that.

* * *

The saddest moment in our relationship was in February 2012. We both could feel our relationship was becoming forced. I never wanted that for us. We never wanted that for us. I felt like we needed to end it no matter how much it hurt.

"10" she said from the opposite side of the door. Well I promised I'd always be her best friend no matter what.


End file.
